MissingTale (Short Stories)
by CupkakeGalore
Summary: After each chapter of MissingTale, my Undertale AU, there will be a new short story. If you have any questions please feel free to ask. WANRING: Don't read until you have read the corresponding chapters.
1. (CH1) Chara's Findings

**MissingTale(Short Story | Chara's Findings)**

After Frisk left the room, Chara looked around a bit wanted to make sure they didn't miss anything before going to the next room. They had taken off their old green and yellow striped shirt that was covered in dust. Chara never knew why there was so much dust around here. It didn't look natural, unlike the built-up dust in this place. Chara put on the new yellow and green striped shirt. Chara pondered and questioned why all these new shirts were in an abandoned house like this. They had been neatly folded and everything. Something didn't fit.

They left the room and went into the one beside it. This room was blue. And and looked bigger than the last one. The bed was in the far left corner and had a table at the end of it, facing the wall. There was a table, a lamp and a diary. It was closed and also looked dusty. The whole room in fact was dusty. There were books on the bookshelf that was next to the bed and a small dresser after that.

What took Chara's interest were the golden flowers on the bookshelf. They were wilted but still had a slight golden glow. Nothing seemed too interesting in here otherwise and they didn't want to look at all the books.

They had left the room and went to the next one but it was barricaded. Wood covering the door. It didn't help that the door was locked too. They gave up on it and went to the mirror beside the door. They looked at themselves. They couldn't see to well with their hair covering their eyes. They brushed it out of their face and then looked. Bright red eyes shone back at them. They weren't worried about them though. This was the first time they had seen themselves and they didn't wonder anything about it. They just looked. Chara gave a weak smile as they looked. Then they frowned as they saw something behind them. A picture.

It was covered in dust and it was hard to make out what it was, but from what they could tell it looked like a monster and a human. They seemed happy. Chara turned to face it and looked at it more carefully. They took the dust off but the glass was fogged. Chara tried to see what else was in the picture but it was hopeless. Chara didn't want to look at it anymore. It made them feel uneasy. They looked away from it and their stomach growled. Chara walked away from the mirror and went towards the kitchen.


	2. (CH2) San's Dilemma

**MissingTale(Extra 2 | Sans's Dilemma)**

Sans made a thud on the big door as he leaned back resting from tiredness. He had been here all day. At least today he wasn't late to his job. He didn't want to be always late, but sometimes he didn't have the motivation to get out of bed. He had two jobs and one of them was just to get extra money. Sentry duty. He hated it. He didn't want to stand outside in a forest near a huge door that hadn't been opened it a few of months. It was pointless. He'd rather be at home or at his other job. At least there was air conditioning in hotland. But being a sentry was a weekend thing anyways. He only had a few more minutes until he could go home.

He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds around him. Wind in the trees, evening birds singing and children talking. He jolted up. _Children?_ He thought. He looked around but didn't see any. He leaned back against the door slowly and heard children's voices coming from the other side of the door. _Humans?_ He thought again. But if this were true, then he would have to take children to the king. They would be killed. He listened again. They didn't sound threatening. But the voices stopped and he heard a door opening. They were getting closer.

Sans backed away from the door. He had to choose. Was he going to take them in? They would be robbed of their life at a young age without knowing why. Or at least one of them. The monsters only needed one soul but knowing the king, he would kill both anyway. He could keep them a secret. He could help them stay hidden and no one would know they were even here. He couldn't let two innocent children be killed for a reason he was working on avoiding. He had to make his choice. He heard the door starting to open and he quickly teleported into the trees. Just enough to see them, but so they couldn't see him.

He saw a small human wearing a blue shirt come out first. They looked harmless enough. They were smiling a little was looking around they had never seen a forest before. Then the second one came out. They were taller than the other one. They had a yellow and green shirt and a red heart locket around their neck. They looked around a little but walked forward calling the other over. They two seemed to have two different personalities. The smaller one seemed fun and bubbly while the taller one seemed serious and determined.

"These are children." Sans mumbled to himself.

"And whether they're monster, or human, they deserve to live. They deserve to be protected."

That's when Sans knew. He would make sure these two stayed safe no matter the consequences.


	3. (CH3) Strange Behaviour

**MissingTale (Short Story | Strange Behaviour)**

Frisk was asking Sans more about the flowers and how they worked. Frisk didn't even notice Chara's absence until they turned around to ask them a question and they weren't there. Frisk was confused. They didn't know where their friend had gone. They looked around a while but couldn't seem to know where they went.

Sans came up to Frisk and asked them if they were okay. Frisk told Sans they couldn't find Chara. Sans took Frisk by the hand and starting going back from where they came. Frisk noticed holes in the ground but never said anything.

Just then, Frisk heard someone yelling. Letting go of San's cold, bony hand, they started running towards it. Sans followed as well and when they saw Chara shouting at the ground they were very confused.

Chara looked up and just smiled, laughing it off but Frisk thought something was wrong. Even Sans asked what was wrong and Chara just said they forgot something. Frisk wasn't sure their friend was telling the truth, but now that they thought about it, neither was Sans. Frisk didn't like all this secrecy. Why couldn't their two new friends be **open** about somethings?

Why are they keeping me in the dark about things? Frisk thought as they took Sans's hand again and continued walking onward with only the sound of rushing water as ambiance.


	4. (CH4) Confrontation

**MissingTale(Short Story | Confrontation)**

Flowey followed Chara and Frisk into Waterfall. He was as confused as they were. He still didn't know why he was here. He wasn't sure why he could remember everything and why Chara couldn't.

 _How could my own sibling NOT know who I am?_ He thought to himself as he got to the room with all the echo flowers.

 _I'll leave a little message for Frisk when they come in here._ He went up to a flower and said that he'd be watching them. And then another flower where he said to watch their back. Flowey needed to get the point across. He needed Chara to know that what they did, they won't get away with. He didn't like this timeline and he wanted to go back.

Just then, the trio appeared. Flowey quickly fled and went a safe distance behind them. As Frisk ran ahead, He could hear what Chara and Sans were talking about.

"So Sans, I meant to ask, what were those papers?"

"What papers?" Sans replied nervously,

"The blueprints. From this morning? What were they for?"

"Kid," he put his shoulder on Chara's shoulder, "If I wanted you to know, I would have said something by now,"

Chara was about to answer but Frisk had yelled for help.

Flowey was interested on what Chara meant by blueprints. _Blueprints for what?_ He wondered.

Flowey backed away a little and waited to get Chara alone. There were some things he needed to 'tell' them before they could go any further. He watched them leave.

Flowey needed Chara to stay so he grew some vines and picked up a nearby rock. He threw it so that Chara could hear it. And they did. Now, for the confrontation.


	5. (CH5) Feelings?

**MissingTale(Short Story | Feelings?)**

Flowey watched as Frisk and Chara gave Sans a hug. Flowey felt something wet roll down his 'cheek'. It was a tear.

He knew he could never get his best friend back now. They had forgotten all about him and their fun. They had found a new family and Flowey was jealous.

He felt angry and upset. Which he thought was strange because he couldn't feel anything. He was soulless. How could a soulless husk feel jealousy?

It can't.

Because Flowey, might not be soulless after all.

Maybe, just maybe, he did have something in him. Perhaps, a small fragment of a soul of some sorts.

Flowey shook his tear off and went underground. He couldn't watch this anymore. He'd seen enough to know, that Chara was happy. They were happier than they had ever been with him. And Flowey hated it.


	6. (CH6) His Other Job

**MissingTale(Short Story | His Other Job)**

Sans sat in his chair working on the blueprints. The only sound was the clock ticking. He couldn't concentrate. He was distracted today. He heard the his door open.

"Uh...S-sans?" said a shy voice.

"Yeah Alphys?" Sans replied

"Do you h-have the blueprints r-ready yet?" Alphys said coming into his office.

Alphys was a yellow lizard monster. She was short had a lab coat on and wore glasses.

"Oh uh...no not yet...sorry"

"I-it's okay...you uh l-look distracted. A-are you okay?"

"Yeah it's just… I keep thinking something bad is going to happen to the kids. You know?"

Sans had told Alphys about Frisk and Chara the day after they decided to stay with him. He told Alphys because he knew he could trust her. She was his lab partner after all.

"I-I understand Sans. K-keeping up with children I-is hard."

Sans sighed and looked up the clock. It was almost nine.

"Wow today went by slow huh?"

"Uh?" Alphys said as she turned to see the clock, "Oh y-yes it did. Are y-you heading home th-then?"

"Yep," Sans packed up his blueprints and got up "See you tomorrow Alph."

Sans walked out of the lab and walked to the river person's station. He asked to go to Snowdin.

When Sans got there he started to walk to his house when he felt like he was being watched. He looked around but saw nothing. He continued to walk home but felt like someone was still staring.


	7. (CH7) Almost, But No Cigar

**MissingTale(Short Story | Almost, But No Cigar)**

Frisk was put to bed and Chara was by the couch when Sans came downstairs.

"Sans?" Chara asked him nervously.

"Hm? Yeah Chara?"

"Can I...talk to you for a minute?"

Chara really sounded nervous now. They were trembling a little too.

"Oh sure!" Sans came and sat down the couch with Chara "What's up Chara?"

Chara wasn't sure what to say. They knew they couldn't say anything about it. They needed to tell someone about what the flower said to them.

But if they did, Frisk would get 'the consequences' and they couldn't let that happen.

Chara sighed. They were stalling. They hadn't said anything yet and Sans was looking worried.

"I just...wanted to say…that…"

This was Chara's last chance. Do they say something? Or not?

"...That I'm really liking it here and I think I can call it….home." They lied.

Sans perked up and smiled at Chara. He sighed and said,

"Well that's great to hear. I'm glad you're happy Chara." Sans gave them a hug and said goodnight.

He walked back upstairs and went to his room.

Chara couldn't do it. They knew they couldn't. But they were really close. _I can't believe I lied to him!_ Chara was upset with themselves. But it was better than telling him what was really going on let their best friend get the aftermath.


	8. (CH8) It's My Fault Isn't It?

**MissingTale (Short Story |It's My Fault. Isn't It?)**

Alphys sat in the lab hearing the ticking on the clock. She had just sent a package to the king. Alphys somehow had old video tapes of him and his wife on the surface and she sent them back to him.

She was going through some of the footage of the humans in Snowdin Forest. She learned their names were Chara and Frisk. Alphys knows of the humans only because Sans told her. When inserted the tape, some very bad happened. They weren't the recordings of the humans. It was The King and Queen.

Alphys froze in shock. _What have I just done?_ Alphys knew that the king was going to watch those tapes. She had to think fast. _I know! I'll just warn Sans to keep the humans in the house._

Alphys got up and ran out of the lab. She met the river person and asked them to take her to Snowdin. Quick.

Once she got there, she went to straight to Sans's house. The door was wide open. She saw footprints leading to Waterfall and by the looks of them, they were in a hurry. Alphys followed the footprints until she saw Sans and Frisk. Alphys ran as fast as she could.

Sans and Frisk turned around to see her.

"Alphys? What are you doing here?" Sans asked seeing the concerned look on her face,

"I-I came here a-as fast as I c-could. I'm sorry Sans." Alphys replied

"Sorry? About what?"

"The K-king. He...s-saw the t-tapes...he knows."

Sans looked angry. But not at Alphys. He started glowing his left eye a light blue. Frisk held on tight. And Alphys was surrounded by his blue magic.

Not a minute later, he had teleported the group to the Castle. Sans picked up Frisk and ran. Alphys followed. She never asked why he knew to come here, but she assumed that because Chara wasn't with them, that they were in trouble.


	9. (CH9) Happy Endings

**MissingTale (Short Story | Happy Endings)**

Sans woke up confused. He was just at the castle saving Chara from death but now, he was on the couch and he remembered he was here before. _This was the night before... before Chara ran off._ He thought that all that was a dream but he remembered it so fondly that it couldn't have been a dream. It was a memory. He got up off the couch and stretched his bones.

As he stretched, he started remembering what else happened.

He remembered a green soul breaking out of it's container and went straight to Chara. They soul broke and he woke up on the couch.

He stopped stretching and starting putting pieces together in his head. He figured out what happened.

 _Chara reset! I think whatever kind of power or 'Determination' that Chara had, they used it to come back to the point in which they saved. Which I can only assume is now. But their soul broke after the green one went into them. Hm...perhaps Chara now has a new soul…_

"Sans?"

Sans jumped as he heard his name. He was lost in his thought and didn't hear anyone come down. Sans turned around to see Chara. They looked upset for some reason. He put a worried look on his face, in concern for them. Sans most likely knew why they reason they were upset.

Sans and Chara started talking and he explained to them what happened. Suddenly, Chara started crying and Sans hugged them. He didn't need a reason. He just knew, his kid needed a hug.

When he was hugging Chara, in the window, Sans saw a pretty beat-up looking flower. He only got a glance, but it looked...unhappy? It popped back down into the ground and Sans thought he was hallucinating and forgot about it.


	10. (CH10) Revenge Is A Dish Best Served

**MissingTale (Short Story | Revenge Is A Dish Best Served...)**

Flowey cried. His cries echoed in Waterfall as the echo flowers picked up his sorrows and spread them across the area. He was alone. He was scared and had no family. _When did I get so...so useless?_ He had no home and his only piece of family left, found a new home. _They're with HIM now. That stupid, smiley trash bag!_

He hated feeling feelings. Ever since that one day, he had had a tiny piece of a soul. It grew daily and now it was 3 times as bigger as it was before. It almost looked like a real soul.

Flowey wiped his tears away with a leaf of his that he grew. He was getting better at growing vines and leaves. He could almost do multiple things at once.

He knew it was pointless to go back to Chara. They didn't care about him anyways. They didn't know who he was and they were living with Sans now.

"Stupid Sans! Why does he always get what he wants in the end!"

Flowey was going to go underground in rage when he heard footsteps coming closer. He stayed in place to scared to move. Suddenly, there was a large, tall figure in front of him. Flowey shook in fear.

The figure was wearing armor and a long, red, tattered scarf. It's face was undetectable, covered by the shadows. The figure then spoke with a large echoing voice,

"What do you know about, Sans?"

The figure's face revealed itself from the shadows as it leaned over the the flower. Flowey saw that the figure had been a skeleton all along and he knew exactly who it was.

The leader of the Royal Guard,

Papyrus.


End file.
